Iorwyn nic Angelystor
|Row 2 title = Birth: |Row 2 info = Iorwyn nic Angelystor 10 L.C. (28) ---- |Row 3 title = Positions: |Row 3 info = Warden-Captain |Row 4 title = Epithet: |Row 4 info = the Patient ---- |Row 5 title = Affiliations: |Row 5 info = * * ---- |Row 6 title = Relatives: |Row 6 info = Angelystor Sept ---- |Row 7 title = Coat of arms: |Row 7 info = WIP |Row 8 title = Religious Beliefs: |Row 8 info = First Path |Row 9 title = Languages Known: |Row 9 info = Common Saesneg |Row 10 title = Status: |Row 10 info = }}Dame Iorwyn nic Angelystor is a Mynyw-Stromic knight and Warden-Captain of the Wolfenhold Wardens. Appearance Standing at a height of 5' 6" this warrior may not be the most intimidating among the warriors and knights of the Alliance -- nay, for Iorwyn most would immediately underestimate her. Normally strapped for funds, it is unlikely that this hedge knight could afford to keep her armor well maintained or keep her weapons sharp. Her plate, mail, and leather all battered, tarnished, scratched, and old. Who would be afraid of a woman like that? And yet with every step she takes, she shows this is a woman full of piss and vinegar. A true firebrand; adept with sword and poleaxe--a most versatile weapon--with such an efficient economy of motion that it is a wonder she's not guarding a high lord's side. Truly, her experience in war is etched into her skin. Parting her straight, fiery locks comes a smattering of freckles and scars. Once it might have been a pretty face, but the wars of the world need soldiers and Iorwyn routinely volunteers. Fang and claw have raked across her face, mauled by some sort of large animal that has left claws marks running diagonally right to left. Another long scar running across the right of her nose in the opposite direction, ending right at her jaw. Yet those violet irises did not stare blankly, but instead, they still had the flames of passion and life behind them. Under her threadbare linens was a body that was just as marked as her face. Freckles adorning her shoulders, chest, arms, and legs, while full breasts and strong arms hold her steel with great confidence. Thick thighs that look as if they can break watermelons stride with vigor leave little doubt that this is someone who does not shy away from a fight nor has left the battlefield mentally scarred. At least... this is the face she keeps for all to see. Arms and Armor ]Owing to her impoverished status, she wears a mishmash of plates, leather, and mail. It is battered, tarnished, worn, scratched, and dented, but still in near-perfect working condition. The clear beginner's work on some pieces indicates that she might be a journeyman of the craft. However, her weapons are a different story. Her bastard sword, which she kept on her hip, had a longer blade than most arming swords and a long handle -- both of which seemed to be midway between a greatsword and an arming sword. Its middling design allowed for more versatile uses, whether it be alone, with a shield, or… anything else! A dagger was typically kept on the small of her back either in armor or in plainclothes--easily accessible to draw and use within seconds. A simple blade for simple kills. Poleaxes and lances are her specialties -- the poleaxe, being the most versatile weapon and the lance for mounted combat, both of which she has trained for virtually her entire life! All the weapons she wields at one time or another are brought to a polish and very well-maintained… much better than her armor. Personality A normally jovial, playful, and some might say, flirtatious woman, she is easy to tease and almost always goes along with it! Despite the air of confidence, she might quickly become flustered and her face becomes as red as her hair given the chance. However, she is a professional -- and when duty calls, another, sterner woman comes out. She does not keep much company, but those who do can attest to her seriousness on the job. Companions Dewrder a warhorse yo =History= ---- Beginnings A red-haired baby was born in the Angelystor Sept to Gwynyth, hero of Robert’s Rebellion and daughter of famed (or infamous Mynyw figure Cadair nic Angelystor. Being given the name ‘Iorwyn’, her birth became a very brief talking point in Mynyw politics as Traditionalists favored the destruction of the entire Sept. However, this viewpoint was silenced by Nechstan, Commandant of the Wolfenhold Wardens, when he threatened retribution on anyone who dared make an assassination attempt on a child. In any case, Iorwyn and Gwyneth were kept under guard by Cadair’s most elite retainers and stayed that way even after the Angelystor Sept was exonerated; these four individuals, all of them former Wardens, influenced Iorwyn’s childhood and gave her a sense of loyalty to the Wardens for going out of their way to protect her. Indoctrinated and taught to love the Mynyw by these four guardians and her mother, she was raised with a martial aptitude and a natural skill with the sword. At the age of twelve she participated in a tournament held in Fastryn where she personally beat three contestants, all of whom were above the age of sixteen, who were seen as the rising stars of in the Mynyw warrior society. It was not a matter of if Iorwyn would join the Wardens, but instead when. Even when she was eligible, she chose to forgo such formalized military service in pursuit of glory in a longboat. She joined an all-female band of warriors that called themselves the Rhyfelion and traveled the known world. The group of women -- initially twenty-four -- returned with only twelve battle-hardened warmaidens several years later. The fresh girls that left became strong, battle-scarred women that went on to change their communities forever--maintaining the bond of fellowship through similar ritualistic tattoos. It was after her return, at the age of twenty-two, that she was chosen to join the Wolfenhold Wardens along with several members of the Rhyfelion. Wolfen Warden Passing the series of tests to join the prestigious Warden fraternity, Iorwyn and her fellow Rhyfelion began to make a name for themselves by frequently distinguishing themselves on the field against their enemies. Whether it be Gnolls, Trolls, local wildlife, or civil disputes -- the Rhyfelion were there standing next to long-time veterans. As the Boulderfist Ogres and Witherbark Trolls began to advance their positions against weakening northern kingdoms, she was elevated to Warden-Serjeant of the Third Chapter, Fourth Warband and led her small group of ten Wardens against the combined Trolls and Ogres alongside her Third Chapter brethren. Another member of the Rhyfelion who was elevated to the status of Warden-Serjeant, Dubheasa, consistently worked in tandem with her own Third Warband in order to deliver devastating blows against their enemies. One particular skirmish dubbed the ‘Battle of Table Rock’ by some locals, saw Dubheasa commanding her warband to hold ground against a superior force of more than thirty Witherbark berserkers while Iorwyn led her warband in a mounted charge in the rear. The devastation that was wrought routed the Witherbark warriors, many fell in the retreat, killing most of them. As both Iorwyn and Dubh (as she was affectionately called by Iorwyn) continued to gain glory and fame, a small rivalry existed between them. Duels, drinking contests, kills in battle, mastery of arms, points in archery -- all existed as a contest between the two companions. However, their friendship only strengthened over time. Before the outset of the Third War, Iorwyn was promoted to Warden-Captain of the Third Chapter. Third War As the Third War began, Iorwyn and her Chapter were tasked with holding several northern passes in the Heartlands while many attempted to escape. Although their assigned task was to hold and protect the fleeing refugees, the Third Chapter made several daring attempts on Scourge command structure -- many of which succeeded. Without the Necrolords or Liches to command their forces, the Undead were pushed back time and again. These successes, however, did not last for long. To the north, the Sixth and Eighth Chapters faced a much heavier assault. Without the audacious leadership of Iorwyn and her Warden-Serjeants, they quickly fell to the aggressive Undead force, causing a general rout of all the Mynyw forces. Employing a tactic that her grandfather, Cadair nic Angelystor, employed during the Second War, she organized a Falling Back Defense. Traveling backward for more than a kilometer, they fought back against Scourge forces until they reached their intended destination. Once they were safely across the Feyn River, Mynyw militias took charge of the defense and Iorwyn was recalled back to Wolfenhold. She spent the next several years campaigning in Southern Stromgarde against the relentless tide of the Scourge and the Legion. The Third Chapter earned glory after glory and gained exceptional notoriety among the Stromic forces after they outmaneuvered a notorious Eredar in the field and managed to rout its forces in the region. The Third War faded into memory, however, and soon Iorwyn was faced with a new threat: the Horde. Where once she faced mindless Scourge, now she faced Forsaken with free will. Necrolords and Dread Commanders possessed guile and subtlety that the Scourge lacked. Instead of the mass charge of ghouls, zombies, and abominations, there were cavalry charges, feints, and ambushes. The abrupt change in tactics caused Iorwyn to suffer a series of defeats and setbacks. Many veterans of the Third War died to attrition and some were raised by Forsaken Necromancers in to use as cannon fodder. As inexperienced replacements rolled in, Iorwyn’s mishandling of the campaigns quickly became apparent. The Commandant, at the behest of the Conclave, recalled the Wardens a year after the Forsaken began their campaign in the Highlands. Ambush at Tamba's Ravine As the Mynyw retreated into what land was left of the Heartlands, attacks on the Old Road became increasingly commonplace. Traders reported frequent raids by Ogres and Witherbark on their caravans, causing them to have to arm themselves in response. The addition of armed guards caused an increase in prices for the caravans’ goods. The Wardens identified that it was the Witherbark and Boulderfist responsible for the raids and therefore reported it to the Assembly. The Witherbark-Warden conflict soon emerged; a central point in Mynyw politics. While the Assembly argued for and against military action and an escalation of a war, the Wardens took it upon themselves to skirmish along the Witherbark’s border and holdings despite their politicking. Each Chapter was responsible for creating a series of diversions and directing attention towards the Wardens instead. The Third Chapter, dealing with more inexperienced warriors, took on this task with caution. Iorwyn had been shaken by her losses against the Forsaken and took each victory against the Witherbark with a grain of salt. She always chose weaker targets garnering little glory, much to the disdain of warriors under her command. Sometime in 36 L.C., Iorwyn learned of the notorious shadow hunter Tamba who had been operating near a ravine close to the Wolfenhold. Believing that she might restore some semblance of respect within her Chapter, she led them out of the Wolfenhold to capture the shadow hunter. What followed was nothing short of a nightmare for Iorwyn -- a combined Witherbark-Forsaken ambush within Tamba’s Ravine. Defilers and Headhunters piled down upon the Third Chapter, decimating its ranks. Very few managed to escape the bloodshed and Iorwyn was among them. The ambush shamed Iorwyn completely -- she gave her report to the Commandant and promptly went into self-exile to atone for her mistakes as a leader and a warrior. Life Among the Hedge Taking few possessions with her -- her armaments, horse, and some personal items -- she took to the Old Road and moved into Stromgarde. Knowing that Stromic lords could use an experienced soldier, she hid her identity as a Mynyw and was taken into service by a small mercenary company known as ‘Green Daggers’, led by a woman called Syr Alyssa mab Colweth. The mercenary company was known for their ability to perform unsavory types of jobs without complaint, provided the price was good. Many were former criminals or members of fallen causes -- Scarlets, Defias Renegades, Northgate Rebels, Dark Irons, et cetera -- and it is from these rebels that Iorwyn developed a fondness for outcasts trying to make their way in the world. After saving Syr Alyssa’s life on the battlefield, Iorwyn was knighted and Syr Alyssa retired -- hanging up her sword and moving to Ironforge where she became a tavern owner. The Green Daggers, having no one to lead them, all went their separate ways only after a year after Iorwyn’s departure from the Wolfenhold. Alone in the world, Iorwyn continued a more solitary sellsword lifestyle. She traveled from place to place and took odd jobs here or there that didn’t compromise her self-defined code of ethics... Unsurprisingly, her distinctly un-mercenary selectiveness did her finances no favors and what savings she did have she promptly donated. Nevertheless, she fought hard and gained nothing but scars and experience for more than a year and a half after the Green Daggers disbanded. Her heart ached for her fallen comrades of the Third Chapter and she knew that her soul pulled her towards home. Soon, however, she was approached in Stormwind by someone identifying themselves as a messenger of the Conclave... Return to Service =Positions Held= ---- Category:Characters Category:Mynyw Category:Stromic Category:Kingdom of Stromgarde Category:Human Category:Knights Category:Wolfenhold